<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ANBU TRAINING by Moon1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967761">ANBU TRAINING</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon1/pseuds/Moon1'>Moon1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANBU OC, Best Friend Shikamaru, Best Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual OC/Kakashi, F/M, Hozier inspired me, I Love You, I'm the biggest virgin but very sexual(?, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by other Naruto stories, Mary Sue, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Sensei/Student - Freeform, So don't expect much from the smut scenes, Some things might differ from the og plot line because my brain can't remember everything, Soulmates, The idea of this fic came to me while I was showering, To the three readers that are giving this shit their time, Uchiha Massacre, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, be nice, don't cal me out on it, give it a shot, i tried my best tho, or bc it's convenient for the story, sorry about that, very hetero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon1/pseuds/Moon1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't write summaries.</p><p>This is about Nara Mitsuha, a gifted girl that is put in squad 7. This is her life and how she falls for her Sensei along the way. </p><p>Don't let the title fool you. I named it that because the idea of this fic started like that. However, there'll be little of her as an Anbu member. Besides, I'm terrible with titles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitsuha Nara was born blessed. She had beauty, charm and intelligence. The latter not being the most shocking since the whole Nara clan was known and respected for that same thing. Her dad was a well-known jonin just like her mom, who was half Latina half Japanese. Both of them cared deeply for her and always tried to spend time with her as a family.</p><p>Her father, Daito Nara was childhood friends with Shikaku Nara, the head of the clan. Because of that, it became inevitable that the offspring of both males would spend time together. What neither of them foresaw was that both kids would become close friends, <em>very</em> close friends.</p><p>The first time Shikamaru met Mitsuha he thought she was nothing but a pretty face. The girl was shy and clung to her mom's vest. As the adults engaged in a conversation, both mothers sent their kids outside so they could play together and, maybe, bond with each other.</p><p>Turns out, both kids got along pretty well. Yoshino and Atsuko did not waste time and began talking about the future wedding they would make sure the kids will have.</p><p>"So, what do you wanna do?" Asked the shy girl.</p><p>"I don't know, this is such a drag. Mom is always pushing me to get along with kids my age but I find it so troublesome" Said Shikamaru as he laid on the grass.</p><p>"Yeah, my mom does the same. Maybe we should do cloud gazing" Mitsuha took a spot next to the young boy and stared into the blue sky.</p><p>Shikamaru didn't pay much attention to the girl as both of them laid down in silence for 15 peaceful minutes until the brown haired spoke again:</p><p>"How old are you anyway?"</p><p>"I'm three years old" he answered simply.</p><p>For some reason this revelation made Mitsuha happy. Maybe because that made her his elder and therefore she had some kind of power over him. Or at least that was the girl's thought process.</p><p>"Ha! I'm older than you. I thought we were the same age" Not liking the tone she used Shikamaru frowned and asked her dryly her age.</p><p>Mitsuha was 4 years old at the time. I'm bored, let's do something fun. But cloud gazing was <strong>your</strong> idea. Well now it's not. The girl took his hand into hers and dragged him to the little pond that was near them.</p><p>I dare you to jump inside. What!? You're crazy, why don't you do it? I dare you. Well, if you're that much of a coward…</p><p>Shikamaru had never seen such a beautiful girl in his short life. The way her hair stuck to her forehead and the water made her lashes look longer, her slightly trembling body and that toothless innocent smile that could light up a whole room.</p><p>He joined her after a couple of minutes. <em>Mom is going to kill me.</em> He didn't care that he got wet, he didn't care that his mom would most likely yell at him for getting sick. He just cared about the child with the bright smile and angelic voice that was splashing water on his face.</p><p>After that day, Mitsuha and Shikamaru became one soul. They would spend most of their evenings together, they had sleepovers every now and then, shared toys, and had baths together. A year passed by and both Naras grew closer to each other each passing day.</p><p>They talked and told the other everything that a 4 and 5 year old thought to be important. When Yoshino took them to the Village's main market, anyone that didn't know the Nara would think both children were twins or siblings.</p><p>Mitsuha had a hard time making friends. Yes, she would play ninja with other kids, but that was about it. The same could be said for Shikamaru. So the day Choji and Shikamaru became friends was a turning point to Mitsuha’s life. Before Choji, there was only Shikamaru. He was the only boy allowed to hold her hand, share his food with her or get anywhere near her. Or so the pineapple head told her. But, for some reason, Shikamaru trusted the plump boy.</p><p>“You should meet my best friend” They had just left the roof and were walking towards the Nara compound.</p><p>Choji stuffed his mouth with wasabi flavored chips, the newest addition to Choji’s favorite brand of junk food “Who’s that. I’ve only seen you with your twin”</p><p>The boy genius smirked to himself. “She’s not my twin. I hate it when people straight up assume that. She’s not even my cousin”</p><p>Choji’s eyes widened “But you guys are from the same clan, aren’t you?”</p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes this time “That doesn’t mean we<em> have</em> to be related. While we come from the same clan and our blood is similar, our parents are not closely related. They are like very very distant cousins” he explained simply, hoping the Akimichi would take the conversation to where the Nara wanted it to go.</p><p>“Ohh… I understand. So she’s<em> just</em> your best friend? Man you’re so lucky. She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen!”</p><p>
  <em>Gotcha</em>
</p><p>“Well not exactly. Our parents have plans for us for the future, you see” Shikamaru padded his back mentally, proud of his bright idea.</p><p>“WHAT?! Do you mean you guys are like...engaged?” Choji couldn’t believe it. They were only 5 years old! He had to talk to his father as soon as possible. With his looks he’d never get a wife as beautiful as Mitsuha, they had to act as soon as possible if there was a chance for Choji to find someone stupid enough to engage their daughter to him.</p><p>Shikamaru was more than happy with Choji’s reaction. You see, turns out the young Nara was a very jealous and possessive person when it came to Mitsuha. He was aware of what the boys said about her on the playground, he was aware of the jealous looks they gave him every time they saw both kids holding hands when walking home, he knew that someone would declare their love to her at least twice a week.</p><p>Mitsuha told him everything, there was no way he wouldn't know. So he came up with this plan. He knew that one way or another Choji would end up telling this juicy information to the Yamanaka girl, and she’d make sure that every kid of their generation knew. He’d done it for Mitsuha, he’d done it so she wouldn’t be put into more awkward situations. He had also done it for himself, that way no more boys would dare to even think they had a chance to take his best friend away from him.</p><p>“Mitsuha, this is Choji” The round boy blushed when the brunette smiled at him.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Nara Mitsuha '' she gave him her hand and the boy shook it quickly. "Are you our new friend?" She asked innocently.</p><p>Shikamaru was quick to answer "Yeah, I've also told him about <em>us</em>" he gave her a look that said 'I'll explain later, go along with it'</p><p>The girl didn't need more than that look to get an idea of what was going on, "About <em>us</em>, huh? Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way" she gave both boys a charming smile. "Let's go play then".</p><p>The three kids spent the entire day together. Once they grew too tired to have their legs hold their bodies, they decided to play a quick round of truth or dare. The dares were silly and innocent, so were the truths.</p><p>Choji learnt many things about his new friends. He learnt that Shikamaru was the laziest person he'd ever met, he also learnt that Mitsuha was already six years old but didn't go to the Academy yet because she refused to go without her best friend. So you're older than us!? Wow Shikamaru, never thought you liked older girls. It's just one year, come on. Mitsuha giggled quietly. She could get used to these two.</p><p>After Choji left, Shikamaru got mentally ready for the interrogation. Although he didn’t expect a very dramatic conversation, he knew it’ll be annoying. After all, she was a troublesome woman.</p><p>"What exactly did you tell him"</p><p>"Not much"</p><p>"Shika…"</p><p>"Alright alright. I told him that you were my best friend"</p><p>"And..."</p><p>"And that our parents have plans for us for the future"</p><p>"You told him that we're engaged!? Come on Shika, that's not even official. Uncle Shikaku won't be too happy if word gets around"</p><p>"I told him it wasn't official yet"</p><p>Mitsuha sighed "Well, at least you <em>did</em> say that. Anyway, why even mention it?"</p><p>"Well, those boys are always bugging you so I thought that if word got around that you're not available anymore they'd let you alone"</p><p>"Shika that's so sweet!" She hugged him tightly. To be honest, Mitsuha was getting tired of all the attention. She didn't get why boys her age (sometimes older) would go so far as to trip on themselves just to have her notice them. It didn't make sense and it was getting quite annoying. She was happy that Shikamaru took the issue into his hands.</p><p>"So you're not mad"</p><p>"Why would I? You did me and yourself a favor. Yes, I know how jealous you get sometimes." She hit him slightly on the chest. The pineapple head chuckled. "Besides, it's not like it's not true. We'll most likely end up marrying each other, right?"</p><p>He sighed of relief "Right".</p><p> </p><p>First year at the Academy. Not much happened. Mitsuha knew almost all the kids and the ones she didn't… well now she does. Mitsuha, or Mitsu as her classmates called her, quickly rose up to being first of her class along with Uchiha Sasuke. At the time most people didn't know this about the Nara girl, but she was very skilled for someone her age.</p><p>Ever since she took her first steps, Daito trained his daughter every day for at least two hours. It had begun with shuriken and kunai throwing, once she mastered that they moved on with chakra control. Needless to say the girl struggled much more with the latter. Daito wasn't surprised.<em> She is only 5 years old! She'll get it.</em> By the age of 6 she became proficient in the art of chakra control. That's when they knew she was a prodigy.</p><p>Mitsuha and Daito had a strange Father-Daughter relationship. While most parents restrained themselves from getting too involved with their children's personal life, Daito prided himself for knowing everything about his daughter. Details were the last thing her stories lacked. How was your day? That's all he had to say for her to give him an hour and a half long report of every <em>exciting</em> moment lived at school.</p><p>Atsuko, however, asked more detailed questions. Did the Haruno girl bother you again?. Yoshiko told me that Shikamaru is hanging out with other people, how does that make you feel?. I’ve noticed you’re slacking off on your training, why is that?. Mitsuha, remember I love you, okay? You can tell me anything.</p><p>She knew that her parents would always be there for her. She knew that the intense training and the chores were going to shape her into a better shinobi. So she didn’t complain. At least not out loud. Mitsuha’s goal in life was to become the best ninja of her generation. She also wanted to master at least three chakra natures. The girl was smart enough to not beat herself up over mastering all five of them. She was a prodigy, not a Six Sage paths. She knew her strengths and limitations, always aware of what she could and couldn't do.</p><p>Her classmates thought she was crazy. Kami, she looks dead. I bet her parents beat her up when she fails. Look at those bruises. Child abuse.</p><p>They didn't know the truth. How could they? They had opinions but never asked her whether they were right or not. They let their misconceptions blind them from who she really was and how she lived her life.</p><p><em>Shikamaru knows the truth. That's all that matters. Him and Choji. </em>She kept telling herself. It was true after all.</p><p>“Do you ever resent me for making you train so hard?” Daito whipped the sweat from his forehead. The sun was setting, and the moon started to rise.</p><p>“You don’t <em>make</em> me do anything, dad. You taught me that hard work is the only thing that’ll bring me closer to my goal. I’ve only accepted your lessons. If I wanted to, I’d be playing with Shika right now, but I’m not because I know better. You and mom taught me better '' She took a big gulp of water from her flask and started walking towards the kitchen door.</p><p>“Perhaps both of you have brainwashed me into thinking this way. At the end it doesn’t matter because thanks to you I become stronger everyday” He gave her a little smile. Even though he was proud of his daughter he never said that to her. As if the words would transform her into a monster.</p><p>Mitsuha was aware of this. She knew her parents were very uneasy when it came to praising her accomplishments. Best grades of the class: Huh, again. Masters a new jutsu: Could be better. Saves a cat: Poor cat, I’m glad it’s okay.</p><p>She hated it. Hated it deeply. Sometimes she’d hear their conversations with old comrades and family members and every time it was the same. Mitsuha is so talented. The best of her class. Always on top of the game. She’ll become someone one day.</p><p>Why was it hard to say those nice things to her? Maybe that’s why she became such a perfectionist and was never pleased with anything she did.</p><p>I can do better. Needs improvement. Faster. Harder. Sharper. NOT ENOUGH.</p><p>• • •</p><p>The night of the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke wasn't the only one who lost his parents. That was the night a whole clan died, yes, but that was also the night two joyful kids lost their innocence and childhood.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Mitsuha” Yoshino held tightly the small girl on her arms. Mitsuha was weeping, crying, dying. Her parents were dead.</p><p>“Why them? of all people. Why did the Hokage send them to chase after that murderer!” Her mind was clouded, she couldn’t think right. Anger and revenge. Two things she’d never allow herself to think of if she was in her right state of mind.</p><p>“Your parents were well aware of the risks of the shinobi world.” Shikaku said in a stern voice. He loved Mitsuha as if she were his own daughter, but he had to make her understand that she couldn’t blame the Hokage.</p><p>“It was their duty and they died trying to fulfill it . I understand you are mourning at this moment, but never forget that the Hokage makes decisions to keep this village and it’s people safe.” Seeing her in this broken state ripped his heart. “If he sent your parents, he must have had a good reason. You’re not the first person to lose a loved one because of a mission and won’t be the last one. In the shinobi world you either die at the hand of your enemy or at the hand of your comrades”</p><p>His words fell into deaf ears. <em>She’s too young to understand.</em> “Uncle Shikaku?” He was surprised she could even muster any more words due to her current state. “I know mom and dad wouldn’t want me to be absorbed by anger and thirst for revenge.” she got off of Yoshino’s embrace and deeply bowed her head “Help me, I beg of you to help me. Help me take the right path, don’t let me fall into the claws of darkness. I want to avenge my parents, but I want to do it the right way. So help me become strong. Strong of body and mind.”</p><p>From that day on, Mitsuha moved in with the head of the Nara clan. Shikamaru was happy to have his best friend living with him, to have her just next door, to share his home with her when she needed it the most.</p><p>However, he was aware of Mitsuha's current state. She was fragile and had fallen into a state of numbness. For two weeks she barely ate anything. His dad had told him to leave her alone for a while. I’ll take care of it, right now the best thing you can do is give her space to think. So he did…he tried. Okay, no he didn’t.</p><p><br/>If someone knew what Mitsuha needed, that person was him. <em>Mitsuha needs me more than ever. I won’t leave her alone. I can’t.</em> Although she hadn’t stopped going to the academy and kept on training every morning, Shikamaru had noticed she had slightly changed. She was distant at times and got lost in her thoughts.</p><p>Even though for most people she was the same Mitsuha of always, her new family couldn’t ignore the truth. They couldn’t ignore how she smiled in the day and then cried her eyes out all night. Every night for two months he would sneak up into her room and cuddle with her in bed. He’d hold her tightly and sooth her the best he could. He’d let her damp his pajama with thick tears, and cut off the blood circulation from his hand. It didn’t matter to him though. If that's what she needed, then Shikamaru was willing to do it for as long as possible. For an eternity if it was necessary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! I know I said I was going to be updating once a week but today is my birthday and this is my favorite chapter so far so I wanted to share it with you guys.  This is quite long so I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks after the massacre, Mitsuha found herself following every move the Uchiha survivor made. She observed him at school, when he was walking home, damn even when he was eating. She wanted to talk to him. After all he was the only one that understood her the best. </p><p>“Just do it” Said Shikamaru with an unpleasant tone of voice “If you want to talk to him so badly then just do it. It’s getting annoying you know?”</p><p>“Shikamaru is right. You haven’t been paying attention to us since we got here” The Akimichi said annoyed. </p><p>“Right, sorry guys. I just… I don’t know what to say. I have no idea how to approach him. What should I do?” Her beautiful face showed deep distress.</p><p>Choji placed his index finger on his chin “Mhh… I know! You could ask him to play with us!”</p><p>“That’d be weird. Besides, I know how much Shikamaru dislikes him. It wouldn’t be fair for you guys” She gave them a weird smile and kept on swaying her legs so the swing could take her higher. </p><p>“This is not about me Mitsu” Shikamaru pushed her back to help her ease her efforts “It’s true that I don’t like the guy, but don’t let that stop you”</p><p>She stopped her movements and jumped from the swing falling gracefully on her feet. “Thank you, guys. I think I know what to do. Shika, please tell uncle Shikaku and Aunt Yoshino that I’ll be there a little late” She said her goodbyes to both males and walked away in direction to the dock she’d seen the Uchiha at many times.</p><p>As she approached him, she noticed that he had been training. The water was disturbed and the grass that surrounded them was slightly burnt. <em> Fire release, huh.</em></p><p>“What do you want?” Said the boy as he stood up. He turned around and faced her. She saw his sad eyes. That’s when she let herself relax.</p><p>“To talk to you, obviously”</p><p>“About what?” He said sternly. Sasuke was aware of what had happened to Mitsuha’s parents and couldn’t help but feel glad that someone understood his grief. </p><p>“Itachi” The mere name infuriated Sasuke to no end “That night, he killed my parents too. They were sent by the Hokage with orders to capture him. Obviously, they failed” She didn’t stutter but Sasuke knew that the words caused her great pain.</p><p>“And you want to tell me you hate me for the actions of my older brother?”</p><p>“No, not at all. Actually, I’m here because I want to be your friend” Sasuke’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that at all. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Listen Sasuke. Just like you, I want to avenge my parent’s death one day. However, I won’t let him shape my future. When, and if, the opportunity strikes, I’ll kill him. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” Sasuke stared unresponsive while Mitsuha kept talking.</p><p>“We share a common goal and hate the same person. I thought it would be a good idea to hang out and start training together, become friends. You know that out of everyone I’m the only one that understands what you are going through” She extended her hand waiting for him to shake it. This time a stunning smile adorned her face. </p><p>Sasuke could tell that she meant no harm “So what do you say, does it sound too crazy?” She blushed slightly <em> Damn maybe I said the wrong thing! Does he think I’m a fool? </em>Her thoughts were cut short when she felt his hand on hers stretching it tightly. </p><p>“Alright” That was it. That one simple word was the start of an unusual relationship. </p><p>From then on, Mitsuha started training four hours a day from Monday through Friday and six on the weekends. Two of those hours she dedicated to training with Shikaku and the rest she spent with the raven-haired boy. </p><p>Shikaku had kept his promise. Like her father, Shikaku trained the girl two hours every day in the morning before they had to leave for work and school respectively. Sometimes, he wished Shikamaru was a little bit more like Mitsuha, but he quickly shook the thoughts from his head.</p><p>With time, Mitsuha mastered the shadow manipulation jutsu and earth release. The only ones that knew of her advanced powers were the Nara elders, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke. </p><p>At first, Shikamaru was very uneasy with leaving Mitsuha train alone with Sasuke every day. But as weeks went on, he learnt to live with it. Firstly, because he could not stand the Uchiha, and secondly because he was too lazy to wake up early on the weekends. Shikamaru had a hard time learning to <em> share </em>his best friend with someone else. Especially Sasuke. Choji was never a problem because he was also Shika’s friend. But Sasuke… he simply hated his guts.</p><p>Mitsuha constantly reminded him that he’d always be her best friend and that no one would ever replace him. The words kind of calmed him down but never kept him from feeling jealous. </p><p>“Shika, we live in the same house, our rooms are next to each other, we walk to school together, we even share the same lunch!” She said exasperatedly after listening to Shikamaru complain about how much time she spent with <em> that guy  </em>“Why are you so jealous of him is beyond me”</p><p>He had to let it out of his chest, he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer “Because he understands you!” Mitsuha stayed silent “He understands you in ways I could never. He is a genius like you, he understands your pain, and he also has a club of fans!” </p><p>“I’m afraid that you’ll find him a better friend than I am because you guys have so many things in common” He said softly this time while staring at his feet. “Besides, every girl finds him <em> charming </em>and all that bullshit” </p><p>Mitsuha held his hand in hers and made him look at her in the eye “Shika, I love you and I always will. I’ve known you for as long as I can remember, and I’ll be damned to ever let anyone take me away from you” She kissed his cheek softly.</p><p>“But you gotta understand that Sasuke and I are friends now and that you can’t be jealous of every person that dares to talk to me. It was just a question of time before we started to hang out with other people and you know that” Shikamaru could not argue, she was right. He had been hanging out with Kiba, Naruto and Shino way before Mitsuha became friends with Sasuke. It would be unfair to marginalize her from others.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke and Mitsuha found themselves enjoying each other's company for their surprise. Mitsuha always thought of Sasuke as a stuck-up boy that felt superior for being an Uchiha. Sasuke, on the other hand, saw Mitsuha as an equal. He’d always been aware of her abilities and sharp mind, but he’ll never admit it to anyone. He’d also kept himself away from her because of Shikamaru. </p><p>Even though Sasuke was very good at showing little to no interest in his classmates, he was aware of the rumor. The rumor that had been going around since the first day at the academy: Mitsuha and Shikamaru are engaged. It’s not like he cared, but he saw how protective Shikamaru was over her, so he thought it’d be better to keep his distance. </p><p>But now that they were friends, he didn’t care anymore. At first it was weird for both of them. Never in a million years would they have imagined finding themselves hanging out with each other, but here they were. </p><p>The first weeks were awkward. They didn’t know what to say so they limited themselves to training. Sasuke was impressed to see that Mitsuha had perfect chakra control and that she could perform earth style release. He knew she was good, but not this much. Mitsuha was glad to not be disappointed by Sasuke's skills. </p><p>I see I was wrong, turns out you’re not just a big mouth. I can say the same about you. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know What you think. Leave your comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today the newly graduated genin would be put into teams. To say that Mitsuha was nervous would be a big understatement. She was terrified. <em> This team will define my success and fate as a shinobi for the rest of my life, </em>she thought. </p><p>"Team 7: Nara Mitsuha, Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sasuke" said Iruka, their former sensei. The reactions among the newly formed group were diverse. First, there was Naruto who felt beyond happy at the prospect of being in the same team as Sakura but hated the idea of having to spend time with Sasuke and couldn't give a damn about Mitsuha. </p><p>Then, Sakura who felt the luckiest girl on earth <em> My Sasuke and I… on the same team, </em> but also aggravated because she had to share him with <em> the snake </em>and Naruto. Sasuke was the most annoyed he had ever been. He had Mitsuha (she was the best possible outcome and he got it) but Naruto and Sakura were going to slow him down, no doubt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! I gotta be honest, this is my least favorite chapter so far. I tried to write it in so many other ways but none of them were of my liking. At the end, I gave up and decided to keep it as simple and short as possible avoiding unnecessary fillers. I call this "the bridge" because it's my before and after Kakashi. I'm currently almost done with chapter four and I can promise you that It'll be way better than this one. Thanks for reading. Leave your comments :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This chapter is definitely longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following months, Mitsuha made it her goal to become just like Kakashi-sensei: a powerful, strategic master, bad-ass shinobi. Needless to say, she didn’t achieve it right away, but she was slowly making her way up. She took every mission with the utmost seriousness, the task could be as simple as to save a scared cat to help an elder with his crops, she’d do it without a protest. Although she was obedient and submissive when it came to taking orders from her superiors, the teen wasted no time and did not shy away from speaking up her mind about what would be the best way to approach a situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked today's update, it was meant to be way longer but at the end I divided it in two. Please leave your kudos and comments, they make my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitsuha woke up the next day in the infirmary with Shikamaru there to greet her. That alone made her feel much better. You had me worried. For the next hour, the boy filled her in with all the details of the preliminaries. He had won his match, not that it surprised her, but the news made her happy, nonetheless. He told her about the third round. It was to be held in a month and her first opponent was Kankuro of the Sand. Shikamaru also complained a lot about having to go against a girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope everyone is doing well and is staying healthy at home. Please be careful and follow the recommended higene procedures. </p><p>I will not be posting a chapter this Tuesday bc my laptop is been acting weird and I don't feel comfortable using a browser that is not Chrome so chapter six will be up until next Sunday. It is ready so don't worry about it. Please leave your comments :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two years since Naruto left Konoha with Jiraiya. In those years, Mitsuha’s life had changed a lot. The first year she went on numerous missions with the other rookie and people she had never seen before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! I’m back with a new chapter. There are some things that I want to clarify. First: Mitsuha spent 7 months as Chunin and 1 year and three months as Jonin. Second: What you saw happening with Kakashi was the first time she ever went that far. However, there’ll be more that you won’t get to see. Third: I didn’t mention the curse mark because she has it nailed down, just like Anko does. However, there are times where it bothers her, but she doesn’t think much about it. And lastly: Mitsuha calls Yoshino and Shikaku aunt and uncle out of respect. As you might remember, I made it clear in the first chapter that she and Shikamaru at the beginning were mostly bonded by the friendship their parents had, more than by the clan Name. I just wanted to remind you guys of that. Hope you liked it and leave your comment, until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>